A robber's life
by Jman795
Summary: This is Jman's life before he met sky he lived in Herobrine city to get money but when he decieded to leave the city with his friend they go to jail. A cops 'n' robbers story... A robber's Life
1. Chapter 1 The meeting and Herobrine city

Chapter 1 the meeting and Herobrine city:

Jman's POV:

"Hey Jman!" Sky said with a happy voice. I didn't say anything just thinking about my before life and wondering if I should tell him or not. "I just looked up True MU for a prison record just for fun and saw he went to jail once. Do you know anything about that?" he asked. "Yes, I know about him going to jail once in his life because..." I was stopped when I saw a space ship crashing down. "That must be True MU now!"

Sky's POV:

I was running towards the space ship to greet him. "Hey sky!" Jason said. I was about to say hi when I saw Jman come and I was about to explain him when True MU said "Hey Jman how have you been these couple of years?" I was shocked by what Jason said and even more shocked when Jman said "Not that bad how have you been?" While they were having conversation I was confused. "Wait you know each other?!" I asked. Jason replied "Yes we do from the time we lived in Herobrine city!"

True MU's POV:

"You haven't told him the story?" I asked my old friend. "Well I was about to start it until you came here in your rocket ship and the past days we had a lot of attacks and stuff." The old friend replied. "So Jman do you want to tell it?" I asked him.

Jman's POV:

"OK, well it all started in Herobrine city...

Story:

"JMAN! Speed up we need 200 pieces of coal before morning or no one gets light." Jman's Boss yells. Jman was a miner when he lived in the city of Herobrine and was not poor, not rich either at that time but he just needed enough butter to buy a house outside of the city. Meanwhile at a movie set in Herobrine city... "Cut that was an excellent shoot people and True MU the star of the movie was the best!" True MU's director for the space movie yelled. After the movie was over the director paid Jason 350 butter for the great acting in the movie.

Both Jman and True MU are friends and they both rent a house slightly outside of the city and both are saving up for a better house outside of the city. Then Jman had a thought "True MU." He said to True MU while lying in bed "Yes Jman." True MU replied walking to the room. "I hate my Job here in Herobrine city so I had an idea of leaving the city going to Butter city and getting another job in that city." Jman told True MU while True MU was getting to bed "Butter city! I heard they are making a movie there with a space man role needed!" True MU replied with a happy voice. "So do you think it's a good idea?" Jman asked while turning off the lights. "Yeah I do!" True MU shouts while turning off the other lights. "So it's settled, off to Butter city tomorrow!" Jman said.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NOW Time for a Q'N'A!

Troller 101: I'm hacking into the story :)!

Jman: Hacking rejected!

Troller 101:

That's all we have time for today so BYE!

Updating on 26th!


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in Herobrine city

Before I start, I'm sorry for not updating 12 days ago because homework kicked me in the butt a lot.

Homework:

(Kicks homework into the void of nothing ness.)

Anyway let's continue the story!

(Enters A robber's life dimension.)

Chapter 2 trouble in Herobrine city:

The next day...

"Jman! Get your diamond pick fast and mine 250 coal before yesterday! (Means go very fast) Jman was 25 minutes late because he was planning for a new job in Butter city.

Meanwhile, "True MU! Get your script memorised before 2:30pm otherwise you are not getting the role!" True MU's boss yelled at him, True MU was 10 minutes late because he had been trying to get Jman out of their room for 50 minutes.

10 hours later...

Jman and True MU got back from their jobs exhausted, but it was worth it since they had enough butter to buy the house in Butter city. "We finally have enough butter to buy the house!" Jman said.

"Ok, you buy the house and I will start to pack!" True MU said. Jman went online and brought the house and instantly the butter disappeared and turned into the keys to the house.

"Bought the house!" Jman yelled to True MU while he was packing the boxes with their stuff. "Ok! Just help pack all of your stuff up!" then Jman rushed over to their room and started to pack.

They finally packed the boxes up with their stuff. "Ok, now to..."

"Stop what you're doing!" Police officer Stampy yelled. They were confused and didn't know what was going on. "What were we doing wrong?" Jman asked with a worried voice. "You were trying to leave Herobrine city!" co - officer Ballistic Squid answered. "So now you're under arrest!" Stampy continued. "This is ridiculous! Leaving the city is not a crime!" Jman argued. Then they both got cuffed super quickly and were sent to jail.

2 hours worth of annoying songs about cake later...

"Now you two are going to go to the cell next to kkcomics!" Stampy said. "What did you guys do?" Kkcomics asked with a bored mood. "Trying to leave Herobrine city." Jman answered with a very angry tone.

"Now listen up prisoners!" Stampy yelled. "We have two new prisoners, True MU and Jman! Now get ready for all of your guys mining shifts!" Stampy continued. "Are you kidding me?! My job in Herobrine city was mining and now I've got to mine at a prison?! I'm absolutely not going to..." Jman was saying until Stampy put the end of his swords blade right below his neck. "Never mind." Jman finishes as Stampy brings his sword back towards his belt.

TO BE CONTINUED...

OK! It's short! That's because I rushed to finish! P.S. Stampy captured all of the Q.N.A people so no Q.N.A for this chapter.

Jeffery001:

Anyway, as I always say...

BYE! –Jman #20th


End file.
